Gerobak Pengantin
by Strawberry'Lawllipop
Summary: Menaiki gerobak-sepeda itu berdua setiap hari, romantis sekali bukan?/ "—Oh aku tahu! Shin-chan, kau jadi mempelai wanitaku saja!"/ "—uhuk!"/Fluffy oneshoot, TakaMido/Mind to RnR?


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Gerobak Pengantin © Strawberry'Lawllipop**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, typo, belum sesuai EYD, contains of shounen-ai/boys love, dll.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**Gerobak Pengantin**

**.: TakaMido :.**

* * *

Matahari bersinar terik, udara menyengat seakan tak kenal ampun. Ah, iya, sebenarnya sekarang ini sudah masuk pertengahan musim panas. SMA Shutoku—seperti kebanyakan sekolah lain, tentu saja—juga meliburkan peserta didiknya. Oke, sekolah memang boleh libur, tapi latihan klub basket mereka ternyata tetap dilaksanakan.

Tentu saja dua orang _starter_ ini juga berangkat mengikuti latihan—biar panas menghadang.

Ya, sebut saja—si _shooter_ nomor satu _Kiseki no Sedai_—Midorima Shintarou dan—ehem—budaknya, Takao Kazunari.

Keringat mengucur deras di pelipis kedua pemuda tersebut. Midorima yang kepanasan tersengat matahari tentu saja berkeringat deras, tapi keringatnya tidak mengalahkan keringat Takao. Kaus oblong polos yang dikenakannya sampai basah kuyup seperti sehabis terderas hujan—ya, tapi itu keringat.

Seperti biasanya, nasib Takao dalam bermain batu-gunting-kertas melawan Midorima memang tak ubahnya sama—selalu tidak mujur. Alhasil, tak jarang—atau malah selalu sebenarnya—Takao berakhir menarik gerobak yang ditumpangi si rambut hijau.

Tapi jikalau Takao diminta jujur, meskipun hujan dan badai menerjang, ia ikhlas menjalani ini semua kok. Sangat ikhlas, demi—ehem—Shin-_chan_ tercinta.

Meskipun tidak jadi masalah, hal ini kadang menghantui pikiran salah satu pemain utama klub basket Shutoku satu ini. Kenapa Midorima begitu kukuh ingin duduk di sana, ditarik Takao? Ya, meskipun kadang kala Takao sendiri terlambat menjemput Midorima dari rumahnya, laki-laki itu memilih memarahi Takao ketimbang berangkat duluan meninggalkan Takao.

Seperti hari ini juga, sebenarnya. Takao terlambat lima belas menit. Ia masih berpikir Midorima pergi duluan agar tidak dimarahi sang pelatih—meskipun sedikit mustahil ia akan dimarahi pelatih—oh, ternyata tidak seperti itu. Lagi pula, orang bodoh mana yang memilih naik gerobak pada saat panas terik? Tentu saja menaiki bus lebih enak, 'kan?

"Oi, Shin-_chan_," gumam Takao, sembari masih mengayuh sepedanya.

"Hn?" Midorima menjawab—tidak jelas, Takao yakin laki-laki itu tengah membaca buku—entah apa itu—di belakangnya, sehingga tidak sedikitpun umpatan keluar dari si penggemar ramalan Oha-Asa tersebut karena panggilan sok akrabnya, kau tahu 'Shin-_chan'_.

"Kau benar-benar suka duduk di situ?" ujarnya, sembari sedikit curi-curi pandang mengenai apa yang tengah Midorima lakukan di situ.

Midorima menutup bukunya, "Duduk 'disitu'?"

Ada jeda beberapa saat bagi Takao untuk mengatur napasnya yang kelelahan, "Disitu. Gerobak itu."

Midorima sedikit menyeka keringatnya sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Tempat ini milikku, _nanodayo_."

Takao tertawa—sedikit mencibir—di sela napas tersenggal-senggalnya, "Oi, oi. Jadi sekarang kau mengklaim gerobak itu sebagai tempatmu?" katanya. "Kau tidak semestinya melupakan aku. Suatu saat, ketika aku bisa menang bermain batu-gunting-kertas denganmu, akulah yang akan duduk di situ." Takao berujar, meskipun sebenarnya ia sendiri ragu dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Midorima terdiam sebentar, "Mungkin saja, di hari-hari baik untuk scorpio. Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi, selama aku membawa _lucky item_-ku."

"Begitu," gumam Takao—tidak jelas apa maksudnya—sembari tetap fokus dengan pekerjaannya saat ini.

Midorima terdiam. Buku yang tadinya akan ia baca kembali malah ia masukan ke dalam tas olah raganya. Pembicaraannya dengan Takao sekian menit tadi membuatnya sedikit penasaran. "Apa maksudnya?" tanyanya, sedikit pelan.

Takao melirikan pandangannya sedikit ke belakang, "Apa?"

"Maksudnya, kau tidak suka aku yang duduk di sini?" Koreksi Midorima, untuk kemudian ia sesali apa yang baru ia katakan itu.

Takao tertawa, "Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa suatu saat aku akan duduk di—" ia tiba-tiba terdiam. Bukan menarik napas, hanya berpikir. Sekian detik kemudian ia kembali bersuara, "Tidak—maksudku, sebenarnya aku berpikir akan menggunakan 'kendaraan' ini ketika aku menikah nanti."

"Apa?" Midorima memang selalu berpikir bahwa Takao itu tidak pintar-pintar amat, tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau pikiran si pemilik _hwak eyes_ ini begitu abstrak. "Jangan membuatku tertawa."

Takao sendiri tersenyum menanggapinya, "Kenapa memangnya, Shin-_chan_? Kau tidak rela mempelai wanitaku duduk di 'tempatmu' itu? Apa kau tidak berpikir, menaiki yang seperti ini romantis sekali 'kan?"

Ya, bahkan kalian juga tampak begitu romantis dengan menaiki gerobak-sepeda itu berdua setiap hari.

Laki-laki berkaca mata itu berdecih, wajahnya memerah seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Kau harus ingat, 'kendaraan' ini bukan milikmu saja, Takao. Jangan menggunakannya seenaknya sendiri saja, _nanodayo_."

"Oi, aku hanya ingin meminjamnya darimu sehari saja—di hari spesialku nanti. Kau sudah sengambek ini," balasnya.

"Maaf, ngambek?"

"Ya, kau ngambek."

"Aku tidak—oh, sudahlah," Midorima memilih diam, tidak ada gunanya adu mulut dengan Takao—lagi pula sangat tidak penting sebenarnya.

"Hmm," Takao bergumam. "Shin-_chan_, aku ingin sekali menarik gerobak ini untuk mempelaiku nanti ... tapi kau tidak meminjamkannya untukku," ocehnya. "Kau kejam sekali."

Laki-laki di belakangnya tidak menjawab, Midorima ternyata membuka kembali bukunya—melanjutkan membaca.

"... lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku ingin membawa mempelai wanitaku, tapi aku juga ingin dapat persetujuan Shin-_chan_," Takao masih mengoceh, tidak peduli kenyataan bahwa Midorima sudah tidak terlalu mengubrisnya. "—Oh aku tahu! Shin-_chan_, kau jadi mempelai wanitaku saja!"

"—_uhuk_!" Midorima hampir tersedak buku yang ia baca. "Sial, jangan mendadak mengucapkan hal yang aneh-aneh seperti itu, _nanodayo_!" ia menggerutu, kesal. Midorima mendadak menyesal hari ini ia tertinggal siaran ramalan bintang. Kalau ia menyaksikan ramalannya pagi ini, pastilah ramalan untuk cancer: '_Hari ini kau akan mendapatkan kejutan yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu!_'.

"Memangnya kenapa, Shin-_chan_?" Takao berujar dengan nada suara dibuat-buat, "Kau tidak mau menikah denganku? Dengan begitu, aku bisa membawa pengantinku ... dan kau tetap mendapatkan 'tempatmu'."

"Bukan begitu—aku mau—a-aku tidak ... ha-hanya saja ..." antara malu sendiri dan bingung menjawab, si rambut hijau ini gelagapan.

Takao tidak membalas, hanya tertawa renyah. Baru kali ini ia mendapati ekspresi demikian dari sang _shooter_ ulung. Apa ini karena hari ini tangan Midorima kosong?—tunggu, tangan kosong itu berarti ...

"Oi, kau tidak membawa _item_ keberuntunganmu untuk hari ini?" hal yang sepele bagi sebagian besar orang—memang, tapi melihat Midorima tanpa _lucky item_-nya sama saja melihat kulit Aomine mendadak berubah seputih susu atau mendapati Kagami memilih mengadopsi anak anjing yang lucu.

"Kemarin malam ponselku kebasahan hingga rusak—tidak bisa dinyalakan. Pagi ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa mendengarkan siaran ramalan Oha-Asa," jelasnya serinci mungkin, lebih agar Takao tidak bertanya-tanya lagi.

"Benarkah?" balasnya. "Kau beruntung, pagi ini aku mendengarkan siarannya ..."

Kedua mata berbingkai kaca mata itu melebar, "Takao ..." gumamnya, pelan.

Takao tertawa kecil, "Aku mengerti kau pasti penasaran," katanya. "Kau tidak perlu memohon kok, Shin-_chan_. Kau juga tidak perlu menggantikan aku menarik ini—"

Sekian detik, Midorima merasa tersentuh. Takao hari ini bagaimana bisa begitu baik? Apa ini hari baik untuk scorpio?

"—tapi kasih aku '_chu_' dulu dong!"

Lanjutan kalimat Takao membuat Midorima menarik semua pikirannya sebelum ini. Ia mendecih, sedikit kesal. Tapi mendengar persyaratan ajaib dari Takao, entah kenapa rasanya udara semakin panas—terutama di sekitar wajahnya.

Sekian menit tanpa jawaban dari Midorima, Takao kembali bersuara, "Maaf, maaf, bercanda kok!" katanya. "Hari ini termasuk hari yang cukup baik untuk cancer."

Begitu. Midorima diam, masih menunggu lanjutannya.

"Lalu, _lucky item_ hari ini adalah ..." Takao menggantung kata-katanya, sembari mengatur napasnya yang sedikit tersenggal-senggal akibat kelelahan. "... Takao." Ia melanjutkan.

Midorima sontak berbalik melirik si sumber suara, "Apa maksud—'_Takao_'?"

Takao melirik Midorima dengan senyum penuh arti, "_Yeah_. Takao, Takao Kazunari adalah _lucky item_-mu hari ini."

"A-apa?"

"Ya, jadi kau harus membawa aku kemanapun kau pergi hari ini!"

"Takao, jangan ber—"

"Hei, kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Oh, jadi kau tidak menerima aku sebagai _lucky item_-mu untuk hari ini? Sebenarnya, Shin-_chan_, aku tidak keberatan menjadi _lucky item_-mu selamanya ..."

"A-aku tidak berbicara seperti itu!"

"Bagaimana ya—ah, maksudku ... memang, matamu itu yang mengatakan demikian padaku. Tidak apa-apa, Shin-_chan_. Tidak usah malu-malu—tapi mau—padaku."

"Hentikan itu, Takao—"

"Tidak bisa, wajahmu bilang: _lanjut terus Takao! Buat dia tersipu!_"

"Apa—ah, sudahlah ..."

Takao kembali fokus ke jalanan, tapi senyuman penuh makna itu tidak berhenti terpantri di wajahnya. Oh, ternyata tidak salah pagi ini ia menyisihkan waktu untuk menyaksikan ramalan Oha-Asa kesukaan si hijau.

—_Untuk para scorpio yang menaruh hatinya untuk cancer, hari ini hari yang sangat tepat untuk mendekatkan diri! Lelucon ringan boleh juga untuk dicoba. Ayo buat si dia terkesan!_—

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Moshi**_**-**_**moshi**_**, **_**minna**_**-**_**san**_** :D**

Salam kenal minna sekalian, nama saya Erry. Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom Kuroko no Basuke ... xD biasanya saya bertandang ke fandom sebelah, sebelum akhirnya anime olah raga satu ini bikin saya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama #dezigh#

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca.. umm... sebenarnya saya pengen bikin MidoTaka, tapi karena idenya lebih menjurus ke TakaMido, ya sudahlah~ Lagi pula uke!Mido tidak terlalu buruk xD dia cantik malah #plakk#

Oke, sekian curhat geje saya~

Kritik dan saran sangat diterima,

Review please?

**Arigatiou Gozaimasu **


End file.
